Advancements in the Global Positioning System (“GPS”) technology have revolutionized transportation and flow of commerce. However, GPS technology has its limits because it is dependent on receiving an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. Obstacles such as buildings block the relatively weak GPS signals. As a result, the GPS technology has not been accessible for indoor purposes.